Mammary prostheses or implants must be available in numerous sizes to replicate the wide range of breast sizes of female patients. In order to reduce the possibility of confusion in the operating room, it is preferable that the implant's size be readily ascertainable after it has been separated from its packaging. At the present time, the size of the implant can be determined by direct measurement, or it can be marked with lettering which indicates its size. The former means of determining an implant's size can be awkward and time consuming. The latter technique has been found relatively successful when direct viewing of the implant is possible; however, there remains a need for the ability to determine the size of an implant after it has been implanted into a patient. In such a situation, the letter markings on the implant which are presently in use are inadequate since they cannot be read when the implant is in the body.
Similarly, other types of implants, including penile, bladder and incontinence devices, would benefit from being readily identifiable both prior and subsequent to implantation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an implant with a tab or marker which indicates the size of the implant in the absence of its packaging and without the need for measuring devices.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an implant with a marker which facilitates the determination of the size of an implant after it has been implanted.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an implant which provides identifying information that is ascertainable both prior and subsequent to implantation.